The Story That Is Untitled
by lumenaquas
Summary: "Hi...Hibari-san's aneki? HIIIEEEE" - "Shut up Dame-Tsuna *smacks head*" - "REBORN!" - *kick* "Now, don't be mean. Let's ask her to join our family." *grabs Tsuna's collar* - "NOOOOO Don't bring innocent people into this mafia things again, Reborn!" - "Like I ever cared." *drags away* - "HIIIEEEE!" Eventual OC/? ; Rate T for a little bit violence, Gokudera and Hibari
1. Prologue

**The Story That Is Untitled**

**Aqua: Hey~**

**Lumen: I'm gonna go to sleep..**

**Aqua: *drags back* Wait damnit! We must put the disclaimer and warning first!**

**Lumen: Aqua... IT'S A FUCKING 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**

**Aqua: So~ Then we must post it quickly, so we can go to sleep~**

**Lumen: ...Damn**

**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira, except all the OCs belongs to lumenaquas, no profits are gain from this story~**

**WARNING: OCxCanon, bad grammar/writing style (_we're working on it_)**

**Aqua: Oh! I just remembered~ This is a colaboration with my friend Akari-chan~**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_(When we were a child we always thought what we want to be in the future. As we hit puberty, we thought 'Hey, let's reach our childhood's dream' But, then we realized that there was no fairytale and easy way in our world, it was just a game played by the gods, we are just the avatars in the game. A mere pion...)_

* * *

**Third POV**

"Hey, NG!" shouted by a raven haired girl. She stop in front of an older girl with bronze hair.

"Hey, little sis~" said NG, she ruffled the girl's hair.

"Do you need any help to pack that?" She inclined to the dresser room.

NG shook her head, "No, thanks. I'm done actually. I just need the tape to lock it and send~"

The raven shrugged, "If you say so."

"So, what is my favorite cousin doing here?"

"Well, i want to send you off to the airport too." She pouted.

NG sighed, "Fine, fine. What a drag~ Come on, big bro is waiting downstairs, ne~"

* * *

**Marsha POV**

Today, my cousin is moving to Sicily, Italy for her Master study. I'd miss her so much. We are really close like a biological sibling, but i must finish my school here in Los Angeles. It was irritating sometimes, even though she is only 18 years old and got a really laidback attitude she still can graduated from Standford and got her Bachelor of Law so easily.

Sicily is not a big city in Italy, it's a small town in the countryside, almost like a village. Although, there's a famous university in the suburb off from the town. When I said famous, I mean a really big and expensive building where geniuses and prodigies reside-famous. Yeah, NG is really THAT smart, surprise~ duh.

NG father passed away when she was 5, since then she moved and lived with our other cousins in USA. Her older brother lives in Holland and her second older brother lives in Japan. Her mother lived with her in Palo Alto. Well, Palo Alto is...wait

GAWD, I was rambling aren't I?

*cough*

You know, NG is just a nickname, right?

Well, no one, really _no one_ knows her real name except her brothers and mother. Even school's documents typed her name as 'Gabriella NG Bernard' hmm~ curiouser curiouser~

...Okay, enough of the rambling!

NG loves reading, writing _and_ talking, she's like a walking encyclopedia. She interested in Myths and Histories, also she addicted to Anime like you punks addicted to drugs.

So, it is not a surprise when I saw her with two big boxes, 'Manga' written on it, in her arms.

"You bring all the books and videos too." I deadpan.

"Hell, yeah! I mean, this are like my babies you know."

*sigh* "Yeah, i know it reeeeaaalllyyy well." I rolled my eyes. "Just hurry up already or we'll be caught in the traffic jam."

I don't know in that time, that it will be the last time I heard NG's alto tone laugh.

* * *

**NG POV**

Ugh, I hate jet lag, it makes my head dizzy and my stomach churned. My ears were still ringing when I arrived at my new apartment. I was humming while moving my boxes around the place. When I got my hands on a box filled with katekyo hitman reborn mangas, suddenly emergency alarms ringing all around the building.

"The fuck!?"

"There's a fire! Fire in the tenth floor!" someone shouted from the hall.

"What!?" I panicked, okay I'm freak out, I just arrived in Sicily and this is how i was welcome?

"Hurry! The smoke had arrived to the 13th floor!"

Immediately I ran to the hall to escape, but when I tried to open my door, it stuck.

_'Such a luck.'_

After that thought, I don't remember anything anymore, just an excruciating pain and pain and pain, ran through my veins.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

*poke* "Hey..." *poke* "Hey, girlie!" *poke, poke*

"Wake up, damn it!" *smack* "Ouch...!"

*sigh* "At last the princess woke up."

"Who...?!" NG yelled as she opened her eyes and become silent immediately.

The voice laugh, "Never saw an angel before huh, lad?"

"You...an...angel?!"

In front of her stood a boy with golden hair and silver eyes. A big white wings are on his back and a golden halo above his head.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well...where are you going to send me?"

The boy look surprised, "No twenty questions? You seem so collected."

NG sighed, "I read about this in fanfictions so many times already. No surprise there."

"...HAHAHA. You are really interesting, you are the first human ever that can amuse me."

"Gee, thank you kindly." NG retorted with sarcastic tone.

The boy laugh again, and it was louder than before, it irritated NG.

"Well, my name is Gabriel, it is nice to meet you Nirva. Kinda ironic isn't it, that my name was used as your baptism name."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT NAME. How could you know?!"

"Whatever, you are already dead, no one will care."

*sigh* "...Guess so.." NG relented.

"Back to business, I was sent to escort you to Heaven, but Father gave you a second chance to live again. You were not suppose to be dead until you hit 30."

"So, i will be reincarnate in another world?"

Gabriel clap his hands, "Yes! You caught up really fast!"

"Like I said, I read about this many times before." NG rolled her eyes. "Then I will live again until I was 30?"

Gabriel shrug, "It is all up to you actually. If want, you can gain more than just a second chance in life you know."

NG got a contemplated look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel took out a pocket watch, with beautiful cravings and golden patterns on it, from nowhere, he look at the watch, "No time explaining, my time is up. Let's go~" Gabriel replied cheerfully, but seeing his face made NG grimaced. He then drag NG through the white world. After ten minutes of dragging and pulling the grumbling NG, they arrived at the white and black doors with golden trims lining up from there until the horizon.

"They are the doors to other dimensions, only Father and I held all the keys." Gabriel explained.

Gabriel then led her to the fifth door from the left, it was white with weird cravings and patterns that look like...

"Is that..a gun that I saw? And a bullet...and cross swords too?" NG lifted her right eyebrow.

Gabriel ignored her, he took a bunch of golden keys-from nowhere again-and unlock the door.

"Now before I push-I mean before I _send_ you to this world. I need to tell you 2 important things that you have to remember." Gabriel said with serious expression.

"First, do not ever tell anyone about your past live."

NG nodded _'It's logical, but why he doesn't just wipe all of my old memories?'_

"Second, do not get panic when you arrive and try to not seems so clever."

"...Huh?"

"You'll understand when you get _there_~"

"Wha-" suddenly Gabriel pushed NG through the unlock door.

"Bye Nirva~ See you again, but not so soon 'kay~"

"DAMN YOU BLONDIE!"

* * *

**NG POV**

Falling down from the 5000 m height IS NOT FUN AT ALL. Damn that blond angel and damn my luck, why fate is so cruel to me and made me die from the lack of oxygen? Ugh...I think, I want to puke, I'm falling down so fast. I felt like human bullet. I close my eyes.

Suddenly, I stop falling, when I open my eyes I cry Immediately, it shocked me. Why the hell I cried?!

"_She is beautiful,_" said a woman voice above me.

"_Yeah, she is really pretty, Maman._" Said a boy voice right behind me.

Internally I sighed, now I know what Gabriel means. On the outside, I tried to analyze my surroundings, note _tried_. To put it simply, I turned back into a newborn. My new mother is holding me tightly against her chest.

She is really beautiful with wavy brown hair and emerald eyes, she looks like my mom, except the color of the hair and eyes. It makes my heart pang with guilt and sadness. I just realized that this is real, i got a new life, no more mom, brothers or Marsha. I don't know how mom, my brothers and Marsha can cope with my death, I just wish for their happiness. I'll miss all my other family and friends too.

A tear slid down my cheek, my new mother wiped it with the caress of her thumb.

"_Sshhh, it's okay little one. Mommy is here~ Look, your brother is here too. Say hi Leo."_

_"Hi, little sis! I can't wait to bring you home. We can play many video games together!"_

My mom giggled.

"_She is still a baby, Leo. She can't play video games."_

_"Aww...grow quickest little sis, so I can teach you how to play video games!"_

I laugh, it seems my new older brother is pretty fun~ I can't wait to see his shock face when I beat him playing video games in this baby form. I giggled again, even though Gabriel warned me about not to be too clever, I'm still miffed about going back to elementary so I will show at least half of my abilities, thus I can skip school~

"_I wish father was here." _I heard Leo said it with a sad tone.

"_It can't be help. I'm just a Mistress, Mrs. Hibari is pregnant with their first child."_

_"Yeah...I knew Maman...I just wish Papa or Father..."_

Mom Smiled, "_It's okay, now let your sister rest and we can go home tomorrow."_

As she said that, I yawned and as each second ticked I close my eyes slowly. "_Good night, Kiyomi. Have a nice dream~"_

* * *

**Aqua: I know it's a bit hard to digest, but the next chapter will explain this~**

**Lumen: ...*snoring***

**Aqua: Neee~ without Lumen I need a new partner, so i invited Akari-chan~**

**Akari-chan: Hellloooo**

**Aqua: ne ne, what do you think of the first chapter Aka-chan~?**

**Akari-chan: Well, it's pretty good...**

**Aqua: *pouts* But but... you also help us in finishing this chapter~ How could you~**

**Akari-chan: *grin sheepishly* Aa, please R&R everyone! *bows***

**Aqua: *whining in the background***


	2. Chapter 1 Their History Together

**Aqua: Well~ Next week I will be back to school, so this is my last post on April. ah, and if it seems lacking I'm sorry, actually I posted this from my iPhone because my laptop was being a bitch. I will edit this as soon as my laptop has sobered up *thumbs up***

**Lumen: (Was nowhere to be seen =_=")**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, we made no profits from this story~**

**WARNING: CONFUSING, BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING. ****Italic can be decipher as talking in French, flashback or thoughts. so, please pay attention.**

_'thoughts'_

_~flashback~_

_"Speak in French"_

**A/N: (4/24) My laptop is back! yay~ Well, although it's a bit late, I want to say thank you for all the reviewers, especialy for _bored411_-san, I understand about your concern, but I think it's not too far-fetched to see Hibari a bit affectionate in front of the crowd if you met your sister after 4 long years. I assure you, he would bite anyone to death if they saw more than that little hug *evil grin* I thank you for your reviews and support~ Also for _Alice-Italy-Haruhi - _san, thank you! Just wait for another new chapter in May~ ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 1 "Their History Together"**

* * *

**~Year 1~**

**Isabelle POV**

_'What a drag…' _I thought as Leo gives me a blue triangle block piece, I took the piece and dump it immediately to the side.

,_ "Isabelle~ Come on! Let's play together..."_

I scrunched my nose up and turn to look back at the TV. Really, his whines are so degrading and annoying, I almost scratched my ears off. He tried to poke me to catch my attention, but I slapped it with unpredictable strength.

"_Ouch!"_ He whined again.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Honestly, Maman was out to shop and she left me with my brother, Leonard, who just turned 10 yesterday,_ just the two of us_. A 4-months old baby with 10 years old boy alone in a big house. I sighed for the umpteenth times today.

For your information, I lived in an average size house, near the beach at South France. Yeah, _I'm_ French now. I never expected to be a Caucasoid in my next life *sarcastic* '_Whatever Gabriel was thinking? Damn Blondie, why blond people always annoyed me to death?'_

* * *

**~Year 3~**

_'I knew it! My sister is a prodigy!' _Leonard thought when he saw his 3-years old sister sat on her play box in the living room while reading an English literature book. Leo swore he saw the same book was placed in the upper most of Maman's bookcase this morning before he went to school.

_"Do you even understand what it says?"_ Leo asked out loud, never expected it to be answered.

"Yes, Leo, in fact I can understand English_really _well." She even answered in English too.

* * *

**~Year 5~**

_"Maman, I don't wanna go to school_…" I said calmly when we have a dinner.

_"Why my little one?"_

_"Because I can already answer all of the problems in Leo's homework, can't I just go to high school with Leo?"_

Maman looked shocked, but I saw Leo just smirked in the corner of my eyes. I kicked his foot under the table. An audible 'ouch' was heard, I smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

**~Year 6~**

"_You want to what?"_

_"I said I want to learn martial arts Maman…and archery."_

Maman shook her head, _"But, why now Kiyomi?"_ I gave my mom an annoyed glare as she said my Japanese name and she pointedly ignore it. _"Can't you wait until later when you have finished your education?"_

"_Maman, martial arts best learn since young to utilize it's full strength."_

_"Why did you even want to learn them, my dear?"_

I gave Maman a look, _"I know Papa is an influential man in Japan Maman. I can't ignore it if someone tried to hurt me—us—because of that."_

My mom sighed,_ "I know my child…I just hope we could ignore it longer than now."_

_'Of course it is not just that_' I thought bitterly.

My half-brother from my father side is _Hibari Kyoya_. Imagine how surprised and annoyed I was when I knew my father left us for another woman that apparently his first wife, he never thought his wife could gave him a child so he dumped her and ran to France, knocking my mom until she was pregnant on the way. When he got the news her wife was pregnant, the bastard left my mom and ran back to Japan and the child that was born apparently is Hibari Kyoya. Is it just accidental that the last thing I took in my hands before I died was katekyo hitman books? It really is ironic.

I haven't met him or Kyoya, but I just knew I'd get tangled up with them sooner or later. I want to be prepared, everything could happen when the time comes I visit Japan.

* * *

**~Year 10~**

"Hello, my name is Hibari Thibault Kiyomi Isabelle, it is nice to meet you." I said in a stoic tone.

Kyoya gave me a look over once and 'hn'-ed before he turned back to his room.

My Father gave a smile to me, but I ignore him, "_Can I go to my room now?"_ I asked in French, I don't want to talk with him in his mother tongue, Kyoya was an exception because I have to intoduce myself and Kyoya wouldn't understand it if I talk in French.

He sighed, "_Yes, your room is just down the hall to the right, the door painted in white."_

I immediately went to the said room without giving my Father anymore response. I gave a once over at my new room, it's not too bad actually, the wall painted in white with cherry blossom petals all over it, the bed—it's deep blue—was in the left side next to the window. Next to the bed was a dark mahogany desk and chair, in the right side were a bookcase and a glass door to the dresser room that was attached to a big bathroom.

I shrugged and put my backpack on the bedside, I sat on the chair and look around again with a sad smile. _'I'm in Japan now…Maman'_

I closed my eyes tiredly, I already miss Leo greatly! I want to call him, but I know it's already midnight in France and he must wake up early tomorrow, so I dismissed the thought.

A knock was heard and the door was opened before she even gave any reply. Hibari Kyoya is the intruder apparently.

"Can I help you?" I asked dryly, not in the mood to talk to the cold soon to be the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori-chu.

He gave me an unreadable look then said "Can I…talk to you?"

He seems so reluctant I was taken aback myself, as I saw him fidgeting—the act was so small, it looks like a twitch but I can saw it—under my stare. I gave a sigh before nodding and motion him to take a sit on my bed.

After he sat on the bed I open my mouth, "Yes?" I lifted my right brow.

"I…I do not know I have a sister until this morning." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"…And?"

"….I also do not know anything about Father's…situation before I was born…He did not elaborate anything other than that you are my half-sister. Can you give me the answer?" he seems so embarrassed to ask this, Hibari Kyoya never want to be indebted to someone, but he _was_ just a 10 years old boy with big curiosity, so he swallowed his pride and went for his new sister.

I was so surprised I can't say anything than stared at him, Hibari Kyoya was embarrassed?! Nonsense! But, I saw it with my own two eyes _'I swear he was blushing too!...Oh, he was so cute!'_

"Hey, Omnivore…did you hear what I said?" Kyoya asked, clearly annoyed.

I absent-mindedly nod, mind still swirling with the thought of his embarrassed face.

"Oy…" Then he whacked me with his tonfa which came out from nowhere.

"Ouch!" I winced and gave him a glare. "I heard you, I was just thinking about how to start the explanation... By the way, did you just call me omnivore?" He usually call everyone herbivore before he can acknowledge their powers.

He glared, "Explain from when father ran away to France." He obviously ignoring my question about the omnivore thing.

I sighed, _'What a drag~ Leo where are you when I need you?!'_

* * *

**~Year 11~**

**Kyoya POV**

"Ne ne~ Kyoya~ let's play~"

"Yeah, later Isa, just play alone for now, I'm tired."

Isa pouted but continue to play.

_'Isa was at it again…'_ I sighed. Right now we were in the park, playing the see-saw, well Isa was playing, I just sat stoically on the bench, waiting for my sister. As mature, clever and powerful as Isa is, she can be so childish sometimes. I never imagine I could get along really well quickly like this with her, if you saw her from the outside. But, I know how scary and fearsome she could be when she wants to.

_'Like last year…' _I mused.

_~flashback~_

_Kyoya like always was walking around Namimori to find the herbivores that broke the peace in his beloved Namimori. He was irritated and annoyed, making his aura darker than usual. This all was because of his sister, she was so annoying and pointedly ignoring him most of the time, but she was not scared of him, oh no, Kyoya knows she did that just to riled him up, and it did. When he tried to smack her with his tonfa she just ducked or ran off, she was an omnivore obviously. How an herbivore could duck an attack from Hibari Kyoya? Simple, she is not an herbivore, Kyoya could see her raw power since the first he landed his eyes on her._

_Because his deep musing about his new sister, Kyoya didn't realize there are some people stalking him. When Kyoya turned to an alley—it was a short cut back to his house—the group who stalked him immediately cornered Kyoya. They never gave Kyoya the chance to fight back, he was quickly knocked down and tied up._

_"Well, well, well, Hibari Kyoya, the protector of Namimori. Doesn't really live up to that name huh?" Said a bulky man with green mohawk, he seems to be the leader._

_Kyoya glared at the man._

_The man and his cronies laugh, "You can't do anything now, you are all tied up! Hehehe, now we can give him our sweet revenge until our heart content!"_

_The group burst into louder laughter, never realize Kyoya's eyes widen in shock when he saw something behind their backs._

_The group still laughing, deep in their happiness that they have caught Kyoya, when the first blade came whoosing and stabbed the leader's back, right on his heart._

_"Wha—" whoosh, whoosh, whoosh…_

_Before the rest of the group can turn around more blades—or more like a short sword—came from behind and stabbed right at their hearts. All of them fell down, unconscious or dead, Kyoya didn't know, what he knows is that his sister usual calm and deep forest green eyes has turned into cold emerald full of fury and killing intent, her face was an expressionless mask._

_"Are you okay, Kyoya-kun?"_

_Kyoya, who was in shock, just nods dumbly._

_~end of flashback~_

_'Yeah, my sister is really scary, but I love her, she was the reason I can be a human again.'_I smiled and close my eyes, feeling the spring breeze blowing softly against my skin.

* * *

**~Year 12~**

Isa smiled, "Bye Kyo-kun~ see you soon ne~" she held Leo's hand as her other hand waving at Kyoya.

Kyoya nods, "I'll be waiting for your letter."

"Nah, don't be bothered to write him anything Isabel, he was such a drag." Leo said with obvious un-like-ness in his tone. Isa rolled her eyes while Kyoya growled at Leo.

"_I want _to brother, don't be mean." Isa glared at Leo.

Leo pouts, "But Isa~ I am your one and only beloved brother right?" he whined.

"Half-brother…" Isa corrected, "And Kyo-kun is my beloved brother too, you two are, so stop fighting about this nonsense 'who the most beloved brother'!"

"Aww~ You're no fun Isabel~"

"Hn, the herbivore is the one who can't let it go, I didn't do anything particularly." Said Hibari stoically.

"Whatever, all I want to know is when we meet again you two must console this rivalry thing." Isa scowled. She pecked Kyoya's cheeks and nose before quickly turn around and went in to the car. Kyoya flushed while Leo pouted when he saw the kisses that were given.

Isa stuck her head out, "Kyoya! Don't forget about me ne~ I promise I'd be back soon!"

Kyoya gave her the softest smile he ever gave to someone. "Yeah, it's a promise…"

* * *

**~Year 16/Present Time~**

_Airport, 07.00 AM  
_

"Hah~ So this is how Japan looked like now huh?" commented a beautiful girl who almost become a young woman. She has raven hair that fell until her mid-thigh, a startling bright forest green eyes and pale complexion. Many heads turned when she walked by.

She stopped a taxi and got in, "To Namimori-middle please."

* * *

_At Namimori-chu front gate_

"Herbivore, you are late, for breaking the rule I'll bite you to death."

"HIIIIEEEE~ Wait, Hibari-senpai!" shouted Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, as the silver tonfa of the Prefect flying to his head.

"JUDAIIME!"

"Tsuna!"

But, fortunately—or unfortunately, depends on the point of view—the tonfa was stopped half way as a raven haired girl come running to Hibari and hug him from the back.

"Kyo-kun~"

Hibari's eyes widen when he heard the voice. He turned around to face the girl. Many spectators, including Tsuna and his two guardians, flinched. They pity the brave girl that hugs the carnivore of Namimori so affectionately, obviously she was going to be bitten to death.

Well, for their surprise, Hibari dropped his tonfas and hug the girl back.

"Isa…" Hibari whispered.

Isa smiled genuinely—which make many guys blushed—"Tadaima, Kyoya."

Hibari hugged her tighter and closed his eyes, "Okaeri…"

**Tsuzuku~**

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Tadaima= I'm home**

**Okaeri= Welcome home**

**Tsuzuku= It continues/To be continued**

* * *

**Aqua: So so? *eager* What do you think?**

**Lumen: Please R&R**

**Aqua: *surprised* where have you been?**

**Lumen: ...**

**Aqua: Nevermind. We are sorry if there is any mistake in this chapter *bows***


	3. Chapter 2 Meet My Aneki: Part 1

**Aqua: Hello everyone~ It's been a while ne~ I want to apologize for the late update, I've been so busy with final exams and tests for student exchange program to Japan =_= Well, actually I also busy with many new ideas for my other fanfics and~ I was preparing to post a new one too~ That's why. Once again I am sorry and enjoy this chapter, although it's a bit short ;)**

**Oh! by the way, I'll post Isa's picture next time~**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, we made no profits from this story~**

**WARNING: CONFUSING, OOCness, BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING. ****Italic can be decipher as talking in French, flashback or thoughts.**

_'thoughts'_

_~flashback~_

_"Speak in French"_

**A/N(4/24): (This is an A/N I updated on the previous chapter, but to prevent it being un-read I post it again~)My laptop is back! yay~ Well, although it's a bit late, I want to say thank you for all the followers, people who favorited this ff and reviewers, for _bored411_-san, I understand about your concern, but I think it's not too far-fetched to see Hibari a bit affectionate in front of the crowd if you met your sister after 4 long years. He moved without thinking, that's why. I assure you, he would bite anyone to death if they saw more than that little hug *evil grin* I thank you for your reviews and support~ Also for _Alice-Italy-Haruhi - _san, thank you! Just wait for another new chapter in May~ ^_^**

**I hope you all will enjoy this chapter~ xoxo Aqua**

* * *

**Ch. 2 "Meet My Aneki: Part 1"**

* * *

Hibari saw many heads turned to them when he hugs Isa—most of the girls fainted because of what they saw on Hibari's face, go figure—so he quickly back away, composed his posture and put his emotionless mask back on.

"Herbivores…." Hibari turned to the expectants, dark aura starting to leak out "The bell has rung, go to your class before I bite you all to death."

The students that affected by his death threat immediately ran to the school building, some braver—or idiot—ones such as a raven haired baseball idiot, the peculiar silver head and the beloved Juudaime are still ogling in front of the gate.

Isa tilted her head when Hibari turned back to face her, but she smiled nonetheless "It's been a long time ne Kyoya~"

Hibari nodded curtly, his personality has back full force "Hn… I didn't know about your arrival." That sounds like a statement, but Isa knows it was a question.

"Well, I want to surprise you."

"Surprise?"

"Don't you see what I am wearing?" Isa twirled around, Hibari just then realized she was wearing Namimori-chu uniform with some modification. She changed the white shirt to the black one and put on a red tie instead the usual ribbon.

Hibari twitched as he saw her uniform that obviously breaking all the rules and regulations of Namimori, but he holds his tongue-and tonfas-for now. Reuniting with his sister is more important, scolding can go later.

"You transferred here?"

"Yeah!" Isa chuckled, she then dragged Hibari into the school building, "Kyoya, show me around!"

Hibari sighed, "Alright…" he willingly being dragged around, although if any other herbivores did it he surely would bite them to death.

Tsuna with his two guardians are standing with slacking jaws on the ground, they are still glued on the front gate.

"Who is that woman?!" asked Gokudera to no one particular.

"I...I'm not sure, I mean, I never saw Hibari-san even nearly look so un-Hibari-like before…" said Tsuna with wide eyes and face flushed.

"Ahahaha…She's really brave to hugged Hibari like that." Yamamoto commented.

A vein popped on the silver haired forehead, "Your comment is not needed at all baseball-idiot! It's obvious!" snapped Gokudera.

"Ahahahaha"

Yamamoto's laugh makes Gokudera even more angry and then they start their usual banter.

Tsuna sighed heavily _'Here we go again..'_

"You two, please stop it! The bell has rung, come on!" Tsuna tried to stop them but to no avail.

_'Kami, if Reborn was here...we will surely be punished.'_

Ironically at that time, after the foreboding thought, Tsuna felt chills that he recognizes running down his spine, he sure knows who the only person that can tingle his hyper intuition so much. And sure enough the next second he felt a kick land on the back of his head.

"Ciaossu!" greeted Reborn, he plopped down from Tsuna's head.

Tsuna who land on the hard ground face first immediately stood up.

"Reborn! What was that kick for?" he whined.

Reborn smacked him on the head, "It's because you didn't pay attention to your surrounding Dame-Tsuna."

"I am paying attention!"

Reborn lifted one of his eyebrows while playing with his right sideburn, "Yeah…but to what?"

The Vongola Decimo stammered, "Well…I—I watched…errr." He seems so flustered that Reborn smack him again on the head.

Ignoring Tsuna's whines Reborn turned to the two guardians who are still preoccupied with their fight—a one way fight really, Yamamoto just replied with 'Ahahaha' to every insult Gokudera throws—that they hardly notice the sun arcobaleno has draw his Leon gun out.

* * *

Two shots and a head bump later, we got three calm students bowed down in front of a fuming Reborn.

_'We are dead.'_ Tsuna cried inwardly.

"So, what makes you all so flustered that you forgot about school?" Reborn asked while patting Leon.

Tsuna gave Reborn a disbelieving look.

"What Dame-Tsuna?"

"If I know you, this is one of your scheme right?"

SMACK!

A kick to the stomach has Tsuna crumpled to the ground again.

"Of course not, Dame-Tsuna. Who do you think I am?" Reborn brought out his Leon gun again, a glinted eyes with malice decorate his face.

Tsuna immediately moved back, away from the point of the gun.

"O—Of course I know you it was not your scheme, you never scheming Reborn!" The Decimo wailed.

"Hmm... I know you will understand Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked. He then turned to face the school building, he saw Hibari's and the mysterious girl's back walking to the reception room.

A frown marred the baby hitman's face, "Who is she?"

"We also don't know anything, ahahahaha." Yamamoto replied.

"Baseball-idiot! Obviously she's Hibari's girlfriend!" shouted Gokudera.

"…hmmm." A contemplative look came to Reborn's face.

"Go to class you three, you already late. I'll punish you later." The baby said before disappear like usual.

_'We are so dead, and we also must go with the teacher rants because we are late.'_

Tsuna felt the unlikely would happen again.

* * *

Isa sat in the reception room with Hibari while sipping her tea.

"Hmm~ This is delicious~ Tell your vice-president to teach me how to make this great tea next time."

"Hn…"

Kusakabe has come in recently and made them the tea, while throwing Isa a questioning glance once in a while. Although a glare from Hibari has made him stop and quickly excuse himself from the room before he faced the president of disciplinary committee's wrath.

Now Hibari busied himself with the paperwork on his desk, signing one after another. Isa sat on the couch, watching him work.

After ten minutes of comfortable silent Hibari suddenly put down his pen and look up at Isa.

"….How's Leo?"

"Hm? Oh, he's fine, popular like usual." Isa rolled her eyes, remembering her other step-brother who is a lady killer in France. "He wants me to kick your ass when I meet you, but nevermind that."

"….Why are you so suddenly come back?"

Isa smiled "It's a secret~ Aren't you happy I came back to Japan?"

Hibari looked her right at the eyes. He saw an unwavering honesty, but he felt a little tingling from his instinct that Isa was hiding something.

"Hn" Hibari continued his work and silent once again fell on the room.

A "Ciaossu!" all of a sudden resonates through the room. A small baby wearing a black suit landed on top of Hibari's head.

Isa tilted her head, still calmly sipping her tea. "What a cute doll you have there, never though your quirk to love small, cute things is still outlast 'til now."

Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

_'God, I want to laugh out loud, but I have to pretend to be clueless until I can join Vongola.'_ Isa thought.

She then put her mug down before stepping around the desk and took the sun arcobaleno from Hibari's head.

"It's cute~!" _'Yeah, but he's scary too…'_

Isa hug the doll—Reborn—to her chest while eyeing Hibari with mirth.

Seeing that, Hibari glared at the doll—Reborn—"Stop the act acambo."

The beady eyes, that looked stony before, blinked. "Ciaossu!"

Isa giggled, "So this is a real child?" she asked Hibari. "You know him?"

"Hn…"

Reborn—who still in Isa's arms—look up at her "Ciaossu, I'm Reborn."

Isa smiled kindly, "Nice to meet you Reborn. My name is Isabella, but you can call me Isa."

"What do you want acambo?" asked Hibari who signing his paperwork again—after confirming the baby has been put down and away from Isa.

"…I want to know." The voice is demanding, making Hibari twitched.

"Is that an order?"

"…If it must be then yes." The black beady eyes looked at Hibari then glanced at the thoughtful face of Isa.

Hibari looked up from his paperwork and glared, ready to stand up.

Isa quickly cut the tensioned atmosphere "Kyoya...It's okay right…" She eyed Hibari who sighed when he saw her face.

"Hn"

Isa turned back to Reborn, "I'm Kyoya's Aneki, well an older step-sister actually."

Cue silent...then a smirk appeared on Reborn's face, "Join the Vongola, Isa."

**Tsuzuku~**

* * *

**Tsuzuku=It continues**

**Aqua: Yay~ It's done!**

**Lumen: Why it's so short? and GAWD it seems so rushed!**

**Aqua: Well, Let's just say I want to make the readers more understanding with the story first before I post a long one muahahaha.**

**Lumen:...Why is that?**

**Aqua: It's a secret~**

**Lumen: *rolled eyes* whatever. So, as the apology for the short and rushed chapter we invited a guest on today's author's corner!**

**Aqua: Drums roll! dererererereredededed! Our one and only sun arcobaleno, Reborn!**

**Reborn: Ciaossu!**

**Lumen: You know...there's many 'ciaossu' written on this chapter already!**

**Reborn: *smirk* That's because there's me as the main lead on this chapter.**

**Lumen: What kind of logic is that!?**

**Aqua: Reborn's logic *nodded sagely***

**Reborn: You are a smart one Aqua, want to join Vongola?**

**Aqua: Aww, I want to, but Lumen will never let me join *pouts***

**Lumen: You still got many assignments that have not been finished yet!**

**Aqua: Mou~ you evil!**

**Lumen: What did you say?!**

**Reborn: Well, since they are busy bickering let's close this nonsense author's corner. Please R&R everyone and you could join Vongola *smirk* Ciao~**

**Lumen: We are sorry for any mistakes made in this chapter too! Bye~ *continued the fight***


	4. Chapter Interlude: Year 9

**Aqua: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry! I know it has been 48 days since my last update, but I have no excuse than that I am a procrastinator and really busy. I got my report card this month and happily I announce I got the 3rd place in my class! Hooray! also FYI, I will go to Osaka, Japan for student exchange in September! Hooray again!**

**Lumen: *smack* shut up! not so loud, I'm sleeping!**

**Aqua: sorry... Well, Lumen also busy with her schedule as she will be going to Philippine next week for softball competition, hope you the best of luck Lumen!**

**Lumen: ...*snore***

**Aqua: well, whatever, I also want to thank you for the reviewers (although it's only two), new favorites and followers! I hope for your supports to continue for the next, the next, and the next chapter!**

_**bored411-**_**Uhh, well, acording to what I researched and read, acambo refer to how Reborn act and hold himself, acambo itself can be mean as a way a person stood with their hands on their waist. I read some of KHR fanfics with Hibari calling Reborn this, so what I can presume is it means 'an arrogant child' for Reborn.**

_**Alice-Italy-Haruhi-**_**Well, we are on the same boat here. Many of my otaku friends called me a sadist and always refer me as the sadistic character from many mangas and animes. But, it's cool right, I almost bursting with proud for the title my friends gave me LOL. And if your friends called you that, I sure it means you are a great person (from Reborn and my point of view) *grin* So, hope you also enjoy this chapter and glad to see you again!**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, we made no profits from this story~**

**WARNING: CONFUSING, OOCness, BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING. ****Italic can be decipher as talking in French, flashback or thoughts.**

******Sorry for the failed attempt on the French, though I tried my best.**

_'thoughts'_

_"Speak in French"_

* * *

**Interlude: Year 9**

* * *

"Isa~bel~le~"

I groaned, "No…." I mumbled onto my pillow.

"Hey, _se réveiller_!"

"5…more….minutes…" I rolled to my left side, trying to ignore Leo's nagging voice.

Leo sighed, "_Ma petite soeur…_It's already 9, you promised to visit Uncle Lucien today right? He'd skin you alive if you are late."

"_Oh, mon dieu_! Why didn't you say so from the start!?" I jumped immediately from my bed and bolting to the shower room.

I heard Leo laughing at the other side of the door, "It's because you are like a rock when asleep, _mon _**_chérie_**. Took me awhile to even make you voice a word."

I grumbled while squirting an amount of shampoo on my hand and start to wash my long raven hair. "_Blasphémer_"

Leo mock-gasped "Did you just cursing _petite soeur_!? What will _Mére _say about this?"

"Don't you dare _frére_!"

I heard Leo's laugh again, "Of course not _mon amour_."

After that Leo left me alone for a quick and silent shower. The next ten minutes I used to quickly dry my hair and change my pajama to a grey shirt and dark brown short, then I descend to the dining room for breakfast. Mother and Leo already sat on the chairs and eating.

"What took you so long Kiyomi? Sit down quickly, I made _brouillade de truffes _today, your favorite." Mother smiled, she put a plate full of the dish in front of my usual chair.

I has long since learned to ignore and just let it be when people, especially mother, call me Kiyomi, so I just shrugged and took a seat.

"_Désolée, Mére. _I overslept because I was studying until midnight yesterday."

Leo snorted from across the table, but mother glared at him with a hint of exasperation that made him shut up.

She then turned her gaze to me again, "About politics and economy again I presume?"

It's not really a question, more like a statement with a worry in it. I know it immediately and guilt crashed into my heart again. Mother always seems so concern everytime I voice my interest in father's world. Although I can't lie to her, so I nod.

It's not really legal politics and economy, more like the underworld's politics and economy. Even though it's an underworld, but if you live in Europe you can easily find many hints about it, such in books and many corporations that actually owned by the Mafia. The government just turned a blind eye to them. My curse father is a Yakuza in his own level, not the kind of group that making debt and marking a town as their territory, but a family that always protect Namimori since my great-great-great-grandfather's day. I used this knowledge as a fake reason why I want to learn martial arts and politics.

The real reason? Well, I know Gabriel sent me here for a reason, and there's absolutely a serious reason why I became Hibari Kyoya's sibling, so since I was 3 years old—that's when I first learned who my father is—I has contemplating what should I do and I conclude I must take a role in Vongola family. And if I have to meet Kyoya in the future there's no doubt Reborn will take interest in me, the prodigal child that turn once a century—or so people said—and force me to join Vongola for it's benefit.

While I dozing off into my own world—and took a bite of my breakfast in automatic pace—Leo mischievously dumped half of the pepper onto my plate—mother definitely doesn't saw this—from the pepper sprinkle. Still oblivious I took another big bite of the egg truffle and a blood-curling scream was heard 5 seconds after that.

* * *

Still red faced from the early incident, I stepped into a rather large villa next to a private beach near my house area. This is Lucien's private land, he's my like-an-uncle Uncle. He's my tutor in martial arts and any other kind of arts actually. He teach me hand-to-hand combat, parkour—don't tell my mother about this one—, archery—all kind of throwing weapons actually—and _real_ arts—like painting, sewing, dancing, etc—altough for your information I mostly suck at it.

Really, I spent my previous live in my house, reading, reading and watching TV. The only sport that I do was swimming and it's only occasional too.

"_En__chanté, heureux de vous connaître_, Isabelle." A husky voice greeted me from above.

I beamed when I saw a blond haired man descending from upstairs, "Lucien!"

Lucien is only 20-something years old, he was a petite man if you compare it with other Caucasoid men, about 175 centimeters tall with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and icy blue eyes that could pierce your very soul. He got an aristocrat nose and high cheekbone plus a pale complexion making him rather handsome, many girls swooned everytime I came out to the town with him I swear.

"Took you long enough to come, Isa." He commented

I smiled sheepishly while scratching my left cheek, "I apologize, I overslept and Leo couldn't leave me alone like usual." I rolled my eyes, Leo, my big brother, really really _really_ took a liking to me, he got a possessive and mischievous side that always bothered me to death.

Lucien also noticed it as he quirked a smile to my answer.

"He really cares for you." Lucien state.

"Yeah, too much." I grumbled.

My tutor shook his head in exasperate fondness, but he drop the subject, "Come, let's continue your dancing lesson today."

I groaned for the second time this morning.

* * *

In the afternoon around 3 O'clock, I'm on my way to home when my cellphone start to ring.

"Hello?"

"Isabel!"

"Leo? Why—What's the matter?" I asked, surprised with his tone, he sound so panick and in a hurry. Concern and fear started to creep to my body.

"Mother…Mother collapsed!"

My eyes widen and I stop in my track, standing like a statue on the side road. "What happen?! Is she okay?" _'Stupid question, of course not if she collapsed like that!'_

"I already called the ambulance, we're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Okay, what hospital?"

"Lumieré Hospital." Leo answered immediately.

I nodded, "On my way now, see you there." I closed my phone and stopped a taxi soon after that. Usually I can't take a taxi without mother's consent because I'm still 9 years old, but this is serious so I don't really care.

_'Please, God, I know you can hear me, please. Let Mére be okay, please.'_ I prayed until the taxi arrived at the hospital.

I throw the bill quickly without a glance for my change and broke into a run to the receptionist' table. "_Pardon_, I'm here to see Madam Anatole Corentin Maxence, she just gotten in here for emergency collapse."

The receptionist sensing my anxiety quickly checking his computer, "Yes, just a minute ago there's a new entry to the ICU for a madam name Anatole Corentin Maxence. Room 5009 on the fifth floor, next to the operating room, right at the end of the corridor." He said.

"_Merci!_"

I ran to the elevator and push the 5th floor button.

"Leo!" After I came out from the elevator, I immediately saw my brother seated at the end of the corridor, next to the operating room, like the receptionist has said.

Hearing my voice he snaps his head to see me running to him and hug him. I heard him sobs a little, but without tears.

"What happen?" I whispered.

"I—I don't know, at one moment she just humming, washing the dishes after lunch, the next second I heard the glass broke and she was already on the floor. Blood oozing out from her nose and she doesn't response when I called her name."

"Oh, God…" I murmured.

We hug each other for another 5 minutes before Leo suddenly pulled back and glared at me with concern. "How did you come here alone? I didn't realize it because of panic, but now I want to know, are you okay? Did anyone do something to you on your way here?"

I rolled my eyes, the stillness in my shoulders start to ease with Leo trying to crack the tensing atmosphere. "Really Leo? I know how to defend myself, martial arts you know. And I took a taxi here, so no biggie."

Leo sighed in relief, then we wait in silence for the doctor to come out from my mother's room.

I was thinking while waiting, about all that's happening in my life, if I observe carefully, there's always a reason behind all the things occurred. First, I born as a Hibari, secondly, I have a knack for combat and war strategy—it's like I was born to be a Mafia—third, _accidentally _I met Lucien who taught me many useful things that I can help for the Vongola in the future. And then this, if this according to what I can assume, if mother—I gulped in fear—if mother died, I will be sent to the orphanage as Leo still underage in Japanese law—as I was a double citizen, French and Japanese—, or Father will bring me to Japan, to _Namimori_. I almost burst to tears at the idea, but I can't let it go from my mind, I have a feeling this idea is true.

"Mr and Ms Thibault?" asked a man voice. I and Leo immediately stood up from our chairs and face the doctor who just came out from the ICU.

"Yes?" Leo said, my own mouth was dry from the fear of what the doctor would say.

"Your mother, I'm sorry to say this, but apparently she got a really serious infection in her kidney."

"And? It's okay right, you can cure it right?" I heard my voice asked with desperation.

The doctor frowned, "No, this is the problem, the infection is already too destructive, her kidney can't process anything and it also damaging the flow of the vitamins to her brain, if we want to cure her, we must replace her kidney _and _brain."

Leo asked with a deflated tone, "How…how long?"

"A couple of months I presume. My deepest apology to your family Mr and Ms Thibault, I really am." The doctor said before he turned around and leave us as he know we need the time to think this through.

A minute, an hour, I don't know when, but I know I started to sobs in the empty corridor with my hollow older brother next to me, hugging me tightly.

_'Mére…'_

* * *

**Glossary**

**_se réveiller_: wake up**

_**ma petite soueur: **_**my little sister**

_**Oh, mon dieu:**_** Oh, my**

**_Blasphéme:_ Blasphemy**

**_Mére_: Mother**

**_frére_: brother**

_**mon amour: **_**my love**

**_brouillade de truffes: _eggs with black truffles recipe, is a special egg dish that is served throughout France during the height of truffle season. It's at once luxurious and rustic.**

**_Désolée_: I apologize (informal)**

**_Enchanté, heureux de vous connaître_: Glad to see you**

_**Pardon: **_**Pardon/excuse me**

_**Merci: **_**Thank you**

* * *

**Aqua: Given that the Author's note already long enough up there, I will cut this short. Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW and my sincere apology if there is any mistake in this chapter.**

**Lumen: see you on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3 Meet My Aneki: Part 2

**Aqua: Heya! It's been awhile guys! I apologize! It's really hard to be a senior, I got many assignments dumped at me *cue tears* Also because of the student exchange program I spend so many times for culture exchange and dance practices, that's why I haven't got a time to post for two months.**

**Lumen: Not my problem**

**Aqua: You are so mean! huft!**

**Lumen: ...**

**Aqua: Well, I also want to inform you I can't post any story until October, because I will be in Japan for two weeks~**

**DISCLAIMER: KHR belongs to Akira Amano, we made no profits from this story~**

**WARNING: CONFUSING, OOCness, BAD GRAMMAR/WRITING. ****Italic can be decipher as talking in French, flashback or thoughts.**

**********Well, I won't hold you any longer, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Meet My Aneki: Part 2**

* * *

A deafening silence came into the room after Reborn exclamation. Even the sound of someone's footsteps outside the window was heard loudly in the room.

Hibari Kyoya stood stoned on the middle of the room. Hibari Isabelle stood at his left, twitching worriedly while staring at Reborn, occasionally moving to Kyoya. She didn't prepare for this _invitation-_if you can call it like that-to come so quickly.

To break the ice she quickly talk "So, what's Vongola?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the way Reborn ignored his glare, his beady dark eyes still studying his sister with unreadable expression. Determinedly stiffening his shoulders, he moved a little closer to Isa.

"Do not involve her in this, kid."

Reborn blinked, before a small smirk came across his child-like face. "Why not, she is your sister after all. She got the right to know doesn't she?"

A challenge.

Fingers clenching around the tonfas inside his sleeves, Hibari was preparing to strike at the sun arcobaleno when a hand stop him from behind. "Relax Kyoya, I want to know what is this all about. Won't you satisfy your Nee-san curiosity?"

_That_ smile. It's the same smile she held when she approached him after successfully disarmed twenty people and save Hibari six years ago. It was a bone chilling smile that always made Hibari's body excited and wants to spar his sister.

"Now, Reborn-_chan_, do tell me about this Vongola you mentioned."

"It's a vigilante group that was made to help protect people and your brother is one of the Guardians."

Isa blinked, '_He explained it like when Vongola was first founded. He was not entirely truthful, he just want to observe me hmm…'_

"Well, it is an interesting group nee~ but I'm sorry Reborn-chan, I don't want to play babysitter, I'm pretty busy you see. I expect with Kyoya in your group it was enough already."

Reborn nodded, "I see, it's a pity, but do play with us sometimes Isa-san. Now, I got to run, I have a bunch of children to straighten. Ciaossu!" And then like when the baby came, he quickly vanished.

Isa blinked again and then giggled, "Well, what an interesting child he is."

Hibari sighed and sat back on his chair, focusing to his paperwork while Isa sipping her tea, acting like the incident never happen.

* * *

Miura Haru likes to think she is a subtle person and sneaky when she wants it. So, when she heard the rumor there's a new student who can shake the head of disciplinary committee, she immediately put on her stalking clothes and went to Namimori middle. No one will steal her husband even though she could beat that mean person who harassed her husband everytime.

A sneak peak to the main gate gave Haru a sure sign that all the students have got in their classes so no one would see her sneak in to the building. The mean prefect also unusually absent, a good luck for Haru. She was not supposed to be snooping, but Ka-chan had made it clear that there was a difference between snooping and sneaking. So, she thought this is a justified act for the sake of her future husband, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

**Isa P.O.V**

Isa walked in the corridor to her first class with her brother in tow.

"So, how's chichiue-sama been doing?" I asked. Even though I still resent my father but after two years living under the same roof we came to a neutral agreement, we both love Kyoya so we will try to be civil around each other. And he is still my father, I care for him a bit.

"He was doing well. I have notified him about your arrival. Your room shall be ready this afternoon."

I nodded absentmindedly, distracted by a feeling there's someone watching me. I shrugged it off as the stalker doesn't have a really good skill in sneaking, it means he/she was a civilian doing stupid things such as snooping at me.

"Hn, also I prefer if you wear an appropriate uniform for school. I do not tolerate rules breaking and even though you are special it doesn't mean I'll give you a handicap." A warning tone came to his voice, snapping me back to our conversation.

I chuckled, "Awww, can I at least wear the black jacket?"

"Only the disciplinary committee's members got that privilege." He said stoically.

My eyes glinted. Hook,

I pouted, "But the school's blazer is uncomfortable, just let me go at this one."

"No."

"You have to join the disciplinary committee?"

Line,

"Yeah…"

"So I just have to join in. Then, you don't have any problem I wear this right?"

A pause "…Alright."

And sinker.

Kyoya tossed me a Namimori disciplinary member armband, he always bring one for emergency I think. I catch it and wear it on my left arm, a sense of satisfaction lingered in me. With this lenient I can get closer with other guardians and Tsuna without being suspicious.

Not long after that, we arrived at the 3-1 class. Kyoya glanced at me "This will be your class."

I nodded while Kyoya knock on the door, informing our presence to the teacher.

A pompous looking teacher opened the door, he seems ready to chastise whoever has cut his lecture, but at the first glance of Hibari Kyoya, he immediately shrink back and the students in the class gone silent.

"Hn. Herbivore."

"Hi-hibari-san, can I he-help you?"

"The omnivore will attend this class from today onwards, see to it that she would be adjust immediately."

"O-of course Hibari-san."

Hibari then nodded at me and glare one last time at the teacher before swept back to his office. After he was gone, the teacher sighed in relief and ushered me into the class before the carnivore prefect bit him with his tonfas.

"Well, class it seems we got a new transfer student in our class. Please introduce yourself." The teacher gave me a chalk to write my name on the blackboard.

I wrote my name and suddenly the entire class gasp. Is it really surprising that I am Kyoya sibling?

"Hello, my name is Hibari Kiyomi Isabelle. I transferred from Simon Wiesenthal Junior high school in France. This is my first time studying in Japanese school so please guide me." I bowed while the class still murmuring.

The teacher already passed from his shock, clapped his hands "Alright! Any question class?"

A female student raise her hand "Are you relate to Hibari Kyoya?"

I smiled an amused smile "Actually I am her older sister."

Many students start to murmuring with renew energy again, one boy in particular shouted EXTREME after I confirm my relation with Kyoya. So, I'm in the same class as Sasagawa Ryohei the sun guardian. I smirk inwardly, this sure will be entertaining.

Another student, a boy this time, raise his hand "Are you twins?"

"Hmm, you can say so." I didn't want to tell them the real situation between me and Kyoya or he will be throwing a tantrum to me later.

"What about the armband? Are you also a member of disciplinary committee?"

"Yes, I am. A problem with that?" I asked back.

Cue heads' shakes.

"Well, if that is all class. We will start the class, Hibari-san you can have a seat next to Minami Kiriko-san."

I nodded and strolled to my seat next to the window and sat. A girl with chocolate hair and black eyes seated next to me introduce herself, "Hello, I'm Minami Kiriko, you can call me Kiriko."

"It's nice to meet you Kiriko-san, you can call me Isa. I prefer it more than Kiyomi."

She smiled and nodded, then turned her head, we focus back to the teacher because the lesson has started.

* * *

Haru was sitting on a tree branch near the 3-1 class' window. She was watching the new student that just sat on her seat. Haru have to admit that the girl is beautiful, no doubt with many boys in the class turning and staring at her sometimes while the lesson still rolling. Her long hair that fell to her mid-thigh and sparkling emerald eyes are a head turner for many men. But, Haru will not lose in the competition for Tsuna affection.

So, she watched and sneaking at the mixed girl for the entire day. It annoy Haru a little as she saw the raven haired can answer any question, cooked a good meal in home-economics class, and she was fluent in english! Even Haru was not that good in Midori's classes.

Haru resolved that she will confront the girl in lunch-break. She definitely will not lose!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo and next in line Mafia boss, sighed heavily. The teacher was really strict and has punished the three of them for a week worth of cleaning the school's toilet.

"It is not fair the teacher also punish Juudaime!" howled Gokudera Hayato.

Yamamoto laughed heartily "Ma ma, it's our fault that we were that late to the class, so it's no wonder Karawasa-sensei was fuming."

Gokudera glared "Shut up you baseball-idiot! No one has the right to do that to Juudaime!"

"Stop it guys, let's just have a lunch in peace." Cut Tsuna. He was already tired after cleaning the toilet and now this. They were walking to the roof for lunch and the storm guardian has start to complain loudly in their way.

"Ah, I'm sorry Juudaime! As your right hand man I will not disturb your lunch break again, I promise!"

Tsuna just sighed again as he know Gokudera will break that promise as quickly as when he promised it. And true to his prediction, Gokudera start yelling again when he heard Yamamoto laughed.

When they opened the door to the roof, they heard a familiar voice "Ah, Tsuna-san! I miss you."said the voice and then Tsuna was suddenly tackle by a body thrown at him.

"Ha-haru, oww… What are you doing here?"

"Hey, get away from Juudaime you woman!" shouted Gokudera.

Ignoring the silver head, Haru answered Tsuna "Well, Haru heard about a new competitor and she wants to see it herself if this competitor is worthy or not. Now Haru will challenge her for Haru will not let her have Tsuna-san!"

"Hu-huh…?"

Tsuna was confused but didn't want to know what problem Haru will make as he got many problems himself. So he pushed her away from on top of him and moved to sit on his usual place to eat lunch, ignoring a hunch in his gut that telling him Haru will bring them a new problem even if he wants to or not.

"Let's just eat, I'm hungry."

"Tsuna-san, I bring you a bento Haru made this mrning."

"Just go away you woman! Juudaime doesn't need your bento, he already got one from Juudaime's mom!"

"Hahi! Tsuna-san can still eat mine too you octopus head! Don't get in Haru's way."

"What did you say…" growled Gokudera.

Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto laughed seeing the scene. A click sound from the door turned all the heads and Tsuna saw the same girl who hug Hibari this morning standing on the doorstep with none other than the Hibari Kyoya himself.

"Hieee… Hi-hibari-san, we're sorry if we were too loud!" Tsuna said immediately, scared the prefect will punish them.

Haru stood up and point at the girl next to the prefect "You come!"

The raven haired girl tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Let see who is better to be Tsuna-san's bride, you or me!"

"What?!" Tsuna squeaked out.

"What do you mean woman?!"

"Ahahaha this sure is interesting."

"Errr, excuse me? We never met before right?" said the girl.

"Yeah, but I know you want Tsuna-san's affection right!? Haru will not easily give it."

"Wait..wait Haru, what do you mean?! I don't even know her!"

"That's right woman! Don't do stupid things that will trouble Juudaime." Gokudera said.

This entire time Hibari was silent and just standing still next to Isa. But his patience has grew thin and with a growl he brought out his tonfas. "Herbivores…I'll bite you all to death."

"Hieeee! Wait Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked.

"Ciaossu!"

A kick landed on Tsuna's head with the arrival of a particular arcobaleno.

"Reborn-san!" Greeted Gokudera.

"Ah, hello Reborn-chan." The raven girl greeted too, ignoring the intense stare Haru gave her.

"Ciaossu Isa."

"Kid… If you not straighten your pawns I will bite them to death."

Tsuna who has recovered from the head bump shrieked, "But, this is all a misunderstanding Hibari-san."

Isa chuckled, "Yeah, I think so too Kyoya."

_'Kyoya?!'_ all the others thought.

"Hahi! Haru knew it! You sure are a hard competitor. You have beaten that beast and now you want to have Tsuna-san right?" Haru accused.

"Ha-haru!" Tsuna sweat dropped.

Isa suddenly laughed, surprising the others "Hahahaha, I-I'm sorry, but I can't help it… Beaten Kyoya? Pffft" She giggled heartily.

Haru face turned red, "Why are you laughing?!"

"It's just because…Kyoya is my brother, no one is beating him." Isa chuckled.

"EHHHHHH"

Cue tick mark from one Hibari Kyoya.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Ka-chan=Mother**

**Chichiue-sama=Father (formal)**

**Midori= This meant Midori Middle school where Miura Haru study.**

**Simon Wiesenthal JHS: A real school, but actually it was built in L.A although I heard there is one in Paris.**

* * *

**Aqua: I'm sorry for any mistake in this story, I post this at two o'clock in the morning so please understand if there is anything lacking.**

**Lumen: Please R&R**

**Aqua: And until next time guys! ciao~**


End file.
